vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Strange (MCU)
Summary Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange is a powerful sorcerer and a leading member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Originally a brilliant yet arrogant neurosurgeon, Strange suffered a car accident that had resulted in his hands being crippled. When Western medicine failed to restore his hands, Strange embarked on a journey that led him to the Masters of the Mystic Arts as well as the discovery of magic and alternate dimensions, being trained by The Ancient One and Karl Mordo Prior to his accident, Strange had a massive ego that fueled his career, Strange has shown extreme determination, a useful trait in a doctor as he would never give up on his patients even when one was called dead with a bullet in his brain, Strange was able to determine the patient was still alive to successfully save him. Through his training with the Ancient One, Strange gained a newfound appreciation for the natural order of things due to his studies of the Mystic Arts and became more humble. However, this was not to say he was a completely changed man; he retained a cocky attitude when dealing with people and things, as seen in how he behaved when he went to borrow books from Wong. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 7-C with magic | Unknown | 9-C physically, 5-A with magic Name: Stephen Strange Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: In his 40's Classification: Human, Sorcerer, Neurosurgeon Powers and Abilities: Magic, Can create magic constructs, Can create magic shields, Astral Projection, Portal Creation (With Sling Ring), Can send himself and others to the Mirror Dimension, Transmutation, Flight (With Cloak of Levitation), The Cloak is alive and protects Strange, Seems to be a relatively good fighter, BFR, Teleportation of himself and others | All base form abilities, Time Manipulation (Can reverse time, control how fast it goes, freeze it completely, reverse time around a target without affecting anything else Can make a target unaffected by his Time Manipulation while everything else is affected and Can trap his opponents in a time loop), Precognition (Could use the Eye of Agamotto to predict 14,000,605 different futures to find out the only way to defeat Thanos) | All base form abilities, His Transmutation was shown to work on a small black hole thrown at him by Thanos, Duplication Attack Potency: Street level physically (Could hold his own against Kaecilius, who is strong enough to decapitate a person using two knifes and skilled enough to take down more than half a dozen students in the Mystic Arts), At least Town level with Magic (Should be superior to the witch that created a gigantic storm) | Unknown (Doesn't focus in destruction, but was able to trap a Universe level+ in his time loop) | Street level physically, Large Planet level with Magic (Fought Thanos, who had four of the Infinity Stones, including the Power Stone) Speed: Supersonic (Reacted to Loki) | Same as base, but can use Time Stop | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Iron Man and Spider-Man, who could dodge Thanos' meteors, which move at Mach 2833) Lifting Strength: Likely Above Average Human | Same as base | Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ | Same as base | Unknown Durability: Street level physically (Could hold his own against Kaecilius), At least Town level with shields (His shields could protect him from being stabbed by Kaecilius' Space Shard spell) | Same as base, but can create a time loop, so he would keep coming back after death | Street level physically, Large Planet level with shields (His shields could block energy beams from the Power Stone) Stamina: High (Could hold his own against Kaecilius, who is strong enough to decapitate a person using two knifes and skilled enough to take down more than half a dozen students in the Mystic Arts) | Same as base Range: Melee physically, Unknown with magic | Unknown Standard Equipment: Sling Ring, Cloak of Levitation | Sling Ring, Cloak of Levitation, Eye of Agamotto Intelligence: Above average (Quick learner, has photographic memory and is a very talented sorcerer. Weaknesses: Human weaknesses | Same as base | Same as base Key: Base | With Eye of Agamotto | Infinity War Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Hax Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Duplication Users